


“You're too young to hate the world”

by DarkWolf3030



Series: Musical Story Prompts [2]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Talking, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWolf3030/pseuds/DarkWolf3030
Summary: “You're too young to hate the world.” featuring JD and Veronica.





	“You're too young to hate the world”

“You're too young to hate the world.”

“And your too old to still sleep with a nightlight.” Veronica gave a fake gasp of offense. 

“How dare!”

“Just saying,”I grinned into her neck. “Think about it though. The world is just so grey and dull. People are unforgiving and harsh-”

“-And my boyfriend won't stop talking.”

“Oh, I'm sorry were you trying to sleep? Let me help you,” I grabbed her side causing her to squeal and push my hand away.

“Jason dean,” she giggled. I did it again. Her body jolted up off the mattress shortly and wiggled. “Stop!”

“Well, i'm not talking anymore so you can sleep peacefully!” She grabbed my wrist and pulled closer to kiss me, ceasing my attacks on her. Tangled up in my bed sheets we laid together happily. It was one of those nights were my father was out, where the wind was blowing against my window, where Veronica cuddled into me contently.

“The world does suck,” she agreed with a sigh against my jaw. “But there are good things, like this. Were a good thing, right?”

“Of course. You'll always be a good thing in my book.” I kissed her forehead, “you're too precious to be bad.”

“You're such a sap.”

“Only for you.”


End file.
